Divergent Olympians
by Sesshomaru Inu No Taisho24
Summary: Percy Jackson betrayed by the greco-roman Parthenon sets out to find a new home and a way to help others like him. So he sets up the faction system by starting the dauntless faction the fates soon bring others from different pantheons to set up Abnegation, Erudite, Amity, and Candor. When the gods of Olympus need help will the factions aide them or let them fall?
1. Chapter 1

**Percy's pov**

How would you feel if the girl you loved betrayed you for your egotistical brother? If your friends and family forgot about you in favor of him only because he beat a single hellhound? Well this is how I feel now and I am pretty sure most wouldn't feel what I feel unless you found the love of your life cheating on you the night you're going to propose to her or the fact that said brother went and killed your mortal family because he was jealous of the things you've accomplished.

My own father even favored him over me and while they have been more or less fawning over a jealous bastard I had decided to create my own home away from this retched camp and with the help of Hephaestus it's almost done. Not many people have stayed loyal except a few of my closest friends though, they're more like my brothers and sisters even the minor gods and half the Olympian council remained loyal to me that includes Artemis and her hunters. I walked out of my cabin wearing the standard colors for the faction I was starting which consisted of black and red as I stepped on the cabin green I noticed the leg of the railway appear in front of me just as Clarisse, Katie, Malcolm, the stolls, the hunters, Thalia, and Lady Artemis come out of their cabins I start climbing.

The black trench coat with the words 'Dauntless Faction' on the back in red began billowing in the wind as I climbed with everyone getting level with me as I reached the tracks so did they though, it took thalia a while due to her fear of heights. I could hear the train coming as could the others so, I tensed my legs getting ready to sprint with a single 'get ready' shouted over my shoulder though, I noticed that Katie looked uncertain of what we were about to do along with thalia but they needed to conquer this and I was determined to help them both so I spoke just as I heard the trains horn.

"Katie Thalia stay close to me I'll get you on the train alright" I asked? As the train came by we started to run.

I stayed in the front with Artemis, Thalia, And Katie on my tail as I jumped hitting the panel opening the door as the hunters and others did the same Artemis got on through the door behind mine and pulled Thalia in just as I pulled Katie in right when we ran out of platform causing the girl I thought of as a little sister to hug me and sob. I held her as she cried and watched as we neared camp Jupiter I saw the silhouette's before the others did as we kept on making everyone gasp as we passed the few romans that had remained loyal to me as well.

I watched as they ran to get on before they ran out of running room each of them making it to a door and jumping on as we continued on to our destination I felt Katie's breath even out as she fell asleep I used her bag for a pillow and lay her down before covering her with my trench coat and standing up though, as I did I noticed everyone looking at me strangely as I sighed before I spoke.

"I guess you're all wondering why I chose now to leave. I asked leaning against the wall next to my little sister.

"Yeah you could have left at any point in time but why now." Asked a hunter?

"What's your name hunter? I haven't seen you before" I asked as I looked at her.

"You really can't figure it out dolphin boy" she asked? With the same lopsided smirk I use.

"You've been gone six years Andromeda six gods damned years you were gone where the HADES were you!" I screamed at my twin sister.

I looked at her as her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as I kept my rant going.

"You're my sister my older twin sister yet you left me at the hands of smelly Gabe you're just as bad as dad he raped and abused us both but you were nowhere when I needed you! You left us! You left me to die by that pigs hands moms dead because of YOU!" I screamed turning to the door as I opened it and swung myself onto the roof of the train.

**Andromeda pov**

I stood among my sisters in the hunt my eyes wide as dinner plates as I replayed the word my little brother said over again '_You left us! You left me to die by that pig hands moms dead because of you!' _I stood there shaking my head back and forth tears coming to my eyes as I watched my little brother swing himself onto the roof of the train. The look in his eyes tugged at my heart '_had I really abandoned my baby brother?'_ I asked myself? I looked at most of my brothers friends as they glared at me some of whose powers were coursing over their bodies.

I didn't notice the lightning induced fist until it struck me in the face as I looked into the murderous eyes of my lieutenant and sister Thalia as I spoke.

"What'd you do that for Thalia" I screamed at her.

"You're seriously asking me why I just punched you while a guy I treat like my older brother your baby brother is on the roof of this train crying. I'll tell you why is because you abandoned your brother I know you joined when Zoë was the lieutenant gods damn it he's the reason why we're all still here! AND YOU ABANDONED HIM WHILE HE WAS BEING ABSUED AND RAPED YOU SELFISH IN CONSIDERATE BITCH! ON TOP OF FINDING OUT YOU WERE ALIVE HIS HEART WAS DESTROYED BY THAT ARCHITECT BITCH DAUGHTER OF ATHENA YET YOU WONDER WHY I FUCKING HIT YOU!" she screamed as she lunged.

I watched as Thalia's brother Jason lunged and grabbed his sister restraining her as the daughter of Demeter woke up looking around for my brother as she got up wrapping his coat around her shoulders I jumped as my brother knocked on the roof and watched the daughter of Demeter go open the door as he swung himself inside the train as he spoke.

"Thalia let it go to those who are joining dauntless get ready to jump. For euradite amity, candor, and abnegation you'll be dropped off at your faction site" he said, as the doors opened and those joining him lined against the wall until we got near a gravelly roof.

I watched as my little brother jumped from the train in a back flip skidding among the gravel followed by the lieutenants brother Jason the sons of Hermes and daughter of Ares I made a move to do the same before I was thrown against the train walls thanks to thalia.

I looked at her angry that she stopped me from following my brother before I heard phoebe laugh calling him the '_typical male scum always blaming females for something they caused'_ making me lunge and punch her repeatedly before I was pulled off of her by Atlanta and Sophia as I spoke.

"You bitch if I ever hear you disrespect my baby brother again I'll kill you do you hear me I'll kill you!" I screamed as I was being dragged to the other end of the train.

I watched as two other hunters helped phoebe up as she spoke.

"That idiot got Zoë killed and most likely helped Gabe rape your mother yet you defend him when he was the reason your mother died." She said, with a smirk? The bitch really fucking smirked now she's dead.

Thalia and I lunged at the same time both punching her in the face Thalia took the nose and I broke her jaw as I screamed.

"He has every right to blame me for our mother's death Gabe damned near raped me until Percy actually stabbed him in the balls on the count of me and my mother! Did you know children of the sea could get pregnant no matter the gender? Percy got the worst of the abuse from age seven to twelve at age twelve I ran and joined the hunters leaving my baby brother to face the world's most vile pig of mankind and to face two great prophecies because I ran like a fucking coward! He faced shit half of us could only dream of yeah we hunt monsters so what he's saved your ass more than once yet you dare accuse him of something he is physically incapable of doing so watch it phoebe or you'll have a bullet in your head" I said, pointing to the mirror at the red dot on the back of her skull.

The hunters were in shock as they saw the red dot and phoebe was standing frozen in place as I out right laughed at her position though, I soon noticed we were close to abnegation as the train began to slow down and slope downwards. I had lined up with the other hunters and prepared to step off we all know why lady Artemis told us to come with Percy and his friends she was going to have the fates transport her back to Olympus seeing as she couldn't flash there due to her being tracked the same happening with her chariot we didn't question it though, I couldn't help but wonder _'What is his plan now that the Greco-Roman Parthenon has betrayed him and by extension those loyal to him.' _

We are in a class of our own the gods of Olympus don't know what they've done or the power and total control that they've given him not to mention that his powers are growing beyond that of Olympus even those of the primordial. I stood on top of the tower in abnegation the wind blowing my hair softly in its breeze as my coat moved behind me I watched as more people were teleported in by the dozens and I was sure the other factions were experiencing the same things as we currently.

Dauntless headquarters was a tall three story almost castle at least on the outside. In reality it had many floors. The look was really creepy and scary in so many ways. The term scary looking castle would not do it justice not even in the slightest. Many that were not a part of the dauntless fraction would often say Dracula himself would not enter this castle.

To make the castle even scarier looking it was in the middle of a forest a deep forest. Now Percy could make it look less scary so the other fractions could come in. It was meant to scare away people that did not belong. Now the outside was scary but the inside was not.

Inside it was warm and inviting which was a complete opposite to what one would think and expect. There were different rooms for the members of the fractions to sleep in. Each member had his or her own room. Each room had a bathroom equipped with a shower and bathtub.

Now the biggest feature besides the outside looking scary that set Dauntless Headquarters apart from the others was what was inside of it or underneath it in the basement. Inside was a room but a very special room. It was the training room this training room had many uses. A button could be pressed to change the room making it possible to have many settings.

The first was a standard training room with workout gear of all types. The second was a weapon's practice room. Special dummies were set up. The dummies themselves could be made to be stationary or they could attack in different patterns. All of that depended upon the user. The third setting was a blank room. The fourth setting was like the danger room in the X-men where anything could and would happen.

The final setting was what made dauntless live up to is name. The final setting scanned your worse fears and brought them to life. The ideal was to fight against your worst fears and come out on top. Dauntless were the fighters so they had to be the best. The slogan for them was "Courage in the face of danger."

Euradite looked like the library a combination of the library in New York and the library of Alexander in Egypt. It was three floors high on the outside. It had more on the inside. It even had the twin lions that make the library of New York so famous. The statues by the way could come to life if the need was present. The place on the outside did not look like a fun place to be.

The members of Euradite would disagree with you on that. Each and every wall of the place was covered in book. That by the way was no joke even the hallways leading to the rooms were covered in books. At any time you could take a book and read it. When you were done it would go back to the place it was in.

Inside the place was warm and quite very quiet except during battle training which was done in the basement. Euradite were the thinkers and strategist but they were still fighters and very good ones at that. The slogan for them was "Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure."

Amity well the best way to describe it is flowers and trees and lots of gardens everywhere. It was greener and had more plants here than in the botanical gardens in New York. Beautiful was the best way to describe it. It had three floors like the other two on the outside but had more inside.

The walls were decorated with flowers and other garden and plant life also some animal life. The three story castle like the others had many hidden levels. Amity learned to battle but they also had book son plants and animal life. They learned how to care for the world around them and how to use it to fight.

Inside the castle the walls were various colors representing all life on Earth. The people of Amity were very in tune with nature and could work with it. They were not to cross especially if you were in the forest or in a garden. The slogan hanging above the door was. "Do not underestimate the plants and creatures of the forest for they are powerful allies."

Abnegation was a simple castle but it had a very open feel to it. It gave the impression that anyone was welcomed within its walls. Below in the basement was the training room. Abnegation did not fight much. They were the last to enter a fight. They would try to find other ways.

On the walls were famous people and speeches of people that had tried to make the world a better place with kindness. People like Martin Luther King and Nelson Mandela. Up above the wall and the entrance was this slogan "only kindness matters in the end."

Now when the members of Abnegation went to battle they were deadly in battle. They were kind but that did not mean they would forgive all wrong doings. Everyone had a limit.

Condor was a simple castle like the others nothing special stood out about it. The walls were either white or black. Nothing else on the inside stuck out to anyone it was odd. Condor would lie in fact they were the best lairs of all time however they were very fair so the castle reflected that.

Dice were also seen on the walls the dice represented that they would try to lie to you but would be fair about it. Often times they would be honest that they would lie to you. Any deal they made they would honor it even if they lied. Trusting them was risky but often needed. The slogan was. "Lies hold society together. Fairness makes the lies less painful for society."

Now in the center of all the castles or headquarters and equal distance from all five was a court room if you will. It was the main meeting hall where issues were discussed. The main room was the council room and the five gods or leader would speak and discuss things. It was set up much like the council on Olympus expects that the thrones were not thrones they were more like chairs.

The stories and legends surrounding all mythology will bring about a new order of things and the gods of this world had best be prepared because the hero of Greco-Roman mythology has gone and no one knows what will happen now that the divergent Parthenon has risen as a wise man once said _'payback be a bitch incarnate and hell has frozen over'_ pray to chaos Olympians because in your next war you are likely to fall.

**A/N: this story is created by Me Dauntless Kirito and my good friend Draco122 We hope to have many good reviews. This will be the only disclaimer I give during the story I DON'T OWN PJO OR DIVERGENT NEITHER OF US DO! **


	2. Chapter 2

8

_**Artemis**_

Change is coming and Olympus will be hard pressed to stop it. The hunters have split down the middle I've kept half and promoted Sarah hill my niece a daughter of Apollo to lieutenant while Thalia took the other half and kick started Abgenation exchanging partial immortality for full blown godhood I'm proud I mean who wouldn't be? They've learned not all boys were pure fucking monsters though; I hope the fallout between Olympus and the factions that is to come don't destroy the world I mean who in their right mind would betray a hero whose fatal flaw is loyalty especially when the hero is the son you've forced to be the prophecy child not once but twice.

While hiding another child in the bowels of Atlantis and trained him once the dangers pass you bring him to camp personally claiming him as your favorite Poseidon you are a fool you and Athena both are a disgrace you disapprove of one relationship yet you encourage another damned-able assholes and yet? My own father had a hand in it he'd known of Perseus's existence for the longest as well as the older boy Justin yet he chose young Jackson to be the child of both prophecies in hopes of him being killed I wonder what is to happen in the millennium to come?

The thing is now I am starting to remember things long since forgotten memories that had been stolen from me due to my father being an arrogant bastard whom I have long since lost all respect for when all he ever does is listen to one who though smart could have just as well caused our destruction as he could. The fact that they decided to steal the memories of my husband from me as well as kill my son when things get out of hand for them I will not lift a single finger to help the majority of the gods on Olympus have grown complacent and neglect their training I however do not.

I remember things and feelings I'd have thought that I was incapable of feeling except towards my hunters yet I remember a man whose hair was as ebony as a ravens feather his eyes an amber gold which changed into a symphony of different colors depending on his emotions. I remember a young boy whose hair was as auburn as my own his eyes were a mismatch of his fathers and my own with just a look you could tell we were related with but a single glance no matter how much he looked like his father. Those were some of my happiest memories it's also the reason Perseus and I can fight side by side so well and I believe he's starting to remember just who he originally was and what it is he is truly capable of.

According to the fates in order for him to recover millennia worth of memories he'd have to go into one of his sleep cycles which will most likely last at least two millennia due to all the information he'd have to sort through each memory as well as too watch them but since these are joint memories it would be better to do this together. We're supposed to stay in constant contact most likely with me wrapped in his arms as it were to be like those days so long ago safe and secure where he regains every ounce of his power even with as destructive as it was while I myself gained a power boost for being with the man I love again.

There is however one thing on my mind that has me stumped though; it also leave me with a major thirst for revenge. Thunder struck around me as I looked up at the sky it seems father found out I guess it's time to take on the clothes that befitting a queen among women once more I decided to wear the dress of a Spartan queen as I once did in Olympus early days knowing full well just what this meeting of the gods might be about it's high time that Zeus learns that he is not my king and never was so I flashed to my palace where Hebe was waiting for me as well as my remaining hunters. Entering into my palace I walked toward my bath with my niece Sarah leading the way who helped me strip before I stepped into the water and began to wash every part of my body upon finishing I stood stepping into the towel my niece provided me.

Once out of the bath I walked to my room where the dress was waiting snapping my fingers the dress was on with just a second to spare as I went to sit by the vanity that I haven't used in years I watched Hebe as she did m-y hair while thunder boomed in the background as my sandals were strapped on by my hunters. I soon noticed aunt Hestia in the fire place beaming with a proud smile it had been a long time since I'd seen my mother in law smile so wide it was like she knew exactly what I planned on doing at this meeting as well as just whose ass I was gonna chew out.

It wasn't long before she came out dressed just as I was her hair done much the same as my own before she spoke.

"You look ravishing my dear Artemis Perseus would be proud to see you like this" she said, with a smile.

"He would be proud of us both mother the fates will be restoring our memories once this is done and have saw fit to gift me with a son for the traitorous actions of my father though; I wish Damocles had not died there was little I could do then but now I will enjoy watching Zeus squirm for his actions against myself and my husband." I said.

"I have a feeling your father might not be in the land of the living much longer my dear should my son find out what happened then Zeus is most likely finished" said Hestia.

"You may be right for now let's go I don't want to be late and they're in for a nasty surprise when we arrive in the throne room so shall we" I said, holding my hands out to my mother in law.

The two soon left Artemis palace and walked to the throne room at a leisurely pace because they wanted to for quite a few reasons really one Zeus is truly arrogant and two well to see me in a dress like this means some serious shit is about to rock Olympus to its core. There is also the fact that shits about to go to hell in a matter of seconds though that may be sooner than some realize and it might be a whole lot worse seeing as Artemis knows the fates will be bring Percy to the meeting to restore both of their memories.

One can only hope that his fatal flaw of loyalty would keep him from attacking Olympus and at one point it would've been true were he still loyal to Olympus instead of that he was now the king of his own Parthenon of gods born with power all his own domains that out classes Zeus's own. The thoughts going through my head were few of such as finally feeling complete and whole again something she hadn't felt since he had disappeared all those millennia ago leaving much to be desired?

Looking ahead I realize that I had been deep in thought since we left my palace and Hestia had decided to walk in front of me while having the hunters carry me in on a portable Dias I suppose you can call it. Which kept my face and everything else covered so no one knew it was me until I stepped out and rose to my feet quickly ascending to my throne surprising everyone in the chamber with my attire including my bigot of a father.

_**Percy**_

I'd just gotten out of the shower and started getting dressed in my usual dauntless attire and headed for breakfast grabbing my coat on the way I was pleasantly surprised to find my most trusted officers among the faction all ready and waiting for orders. This turned out to be a major thing as Jason walked over and handed me a missive for a meeting among the divergent council one I was ready to ignore until he told me that the fates would be in attendance as well all things considered I figured it best not to argue with the women who gave me back my godhood the same women whom with the help of their mother anake will be restoring my memories.

Rising from my seat at the head table in the cafeteria in the dauntless headquarters I set off for the council room knowing that this will change things more than we know or more than some know anyway I suppose it's a good thing when dealing with who we're dealing with right now. Arriving at the council chambers I find myself sitting on my throne it was soon after that the fates arrived looking pleased with what they did as if they'd done something that would soon change the fate of the world.

I suppose this would do it but then again there is much I have yet to know all I know is that Hestia is my real mother and that she handed me to the fates for safe keeping also, to be trained to be the most bad ass warrior in the mythological world. What mom hadn't counted on was the primordial gods being on the verge of fading and giving me their domains making me above the ancient laws as well as the Olympians in power though I never bragged about it.

As time passed I trained in the powers gifted to me by the elder gods so that I would run their domains as they would as well as try not to screw up with it as well as not be seen by Olympus unless absolutely necessary for the planet to continue thrive. There are things that the mythological worlds aren't ready to know just yet so we've decided to help out if only just a bit though things tend to change mostly its others that stay the same.

The fates soon arrived now standing before me each in a form that matched an age similar if not younger to my own I would guess it's to make me comfortable and to help keep me happy in which case I suppose is a damned good thing it wasn't until the one in the middle spoke that I came from my train of thought.

"Are you ready young one?" asked the one to the left.

"Bout as ready as I can be in this case the song besides you the on who truly can play the song is on Olympus and you know as well as I some of the people there will have been asking for what's about to come. Everything needs a balance and the one who upset that balance will pay" I said.

"Then we gift you with the memories of your true past memories of a time where you were more revered than Zeus himself and husband of the true maiden goddess you've met your mother on more than one occasion now is the time to rise again" said the one in the middle, as they shot me with three beams of energy.

The second the beams struck I was hit with images of a life that had only appeared in my dream a life with an auburn haired woman whom I recognized and a little boy who looked much like his mother. I relived it all and by all I mean everything from being born on Delos just as Artemis was and Apollo not soon after I remember having an elucidator a sword of my own design that was black with a silver edge the hilt made to look like a gear.

I remember taking Artemis on dates I remember everything including that rat bastard Hercules did to a child I considered my daughter it was during the quest so affectionately known as the titan's curse that the dreams started. This gave me reason to doubt who I actually was or if I was something more considering I was given my elucidator by Chiron as well as Zoë sword riptide which was imbued with her mortal power.

The fact is at the end of the quest I knew of a way to save Zoë it's why I sent Artemis back to Olympus with the others before using the only known way to give Zoë back her natural immortality being favored by the fates I asked them to take Zoë until such a time I remembered my little girl as well as everything else upon which they agreed.

I remember the death of my son Arecas I remember watching Zeus use his master bolt to fry my son right in front of Artemis and I it was at this specific memory that my powers began to act up and a pressurized surge that could be felt even in the bowels of Tartarus meaning all of Olympus should feel it and know I am coming.

**Olympus Hestia**

I knew as soon as the pressure began to increase that he was back my little boy was back and he is mad it didn't take a genius to see it I could see the smirk on Artemis face as her attire changed as the pressure reached her. What was once a Spartan dress soon became a red skirt covered with a knee length white jacket piece with red trimming a white shirt that was off both shoulders with the same red trim finishing with matching boots?

Not long after a sabre appeared in her lap mind you it was the same sabre she was given when she was given her bow I looked at Zeus to see how he'd react and to my absolute delight he was as pale as hades himself it didn't take the others long to notice Zeus was quiet and pale. Some were trying to figure out what made Zeus shut up all but Athena who was looking at Artemis with a smile it was then that the others took notice of the sabre a weapon known to many as Artemis original weapon of power they hadn't seen her in her current attire since Arecas death and Percy disappearing due to the fates seeing it again most of them had begun to get scared mainly Apollo and within reason he knew his sister was deadly with a sword but his sister and her husband?

You had to have a fucking death wish to piss the couple off one hell of a death wish to pull some shit like that maybe inert but once you have you're gonna be completely black listed in the mythological community so your best bet would be to fess up. Zeus I'm ashamed to say isn't one of the more humble type he's more of the bumbling egotistical type in which case if I know my own son and I do if he's gonna storm Olympus he's gonna storm Olympus with an army and a level head.

That being said he can also come up with strategies better than our own goddess of wisdom and battle strategy a fact that Athena still can't seem to get over in fact most of her battle strategies were made by Perseus when he first arrived on Olympus therefore setting him in the running of being king of the gods. Zeus as I said due to his lust for power and paranoia tried to have him killed by Apollo and Ares then sent Athena and Hera to slay Arecas my grandson what the conniving little bastard forgot to realize is that Perseus wasn't just my son but a son of the creator chaos as well.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't heard the sirens around Olympus go off nor did I see the giant flash of black, silver, and red light appear and disappear just inside the gates of Olympus. I focused the flames of the hearth into a video screen to show me what's going on and what I saw shocked me because there before the gates of Olympus was Percy with an army that made the Persians seem like children throwing a tantrum.

The rest of the gods besides Artemis watched as he and his army walked toward the council chamber the minor gods aside from Hercules moved aside and let them by whereas he just stood there still thinking himself invincible didn't his mother ever teach him not to fuck with a child of chaos ever? If she didn't bitch needs a wakeup call?

I watched him as he cut Hercules so quickly that it looked as if he had barely moved he just kept on walking with his elucidator in hand his expression was calm his grip on his sword firm his posture never changing as the doors of the council room slammed open with a bang the only thing to leave his mouth were three simple words.

"I'm back bitch"….


	3. Chapter 3

Zeus the mighty and all powerful King of the gods was unsure what to think or feel at this point. On the one hand he was furious that someone dared to interrupt the meeting. Zeus hatred it when gods, goddess's mortals or anyone really interrupted him. He saw it as an insult to his honor and it made him look foolish which was the one thing he hated to look like. However he was also slightly scared for the look in Percy's eye was one of anger. However that is not what truly scared Zeus. No what truly did was the lack of emotional anger.

It was clear to all that Percy was furious beyond any and all belief but he was not irrational furious. He was claim and collected. This scared everyone since an irrational person was easier to predict but Percy at this point was not. Even before he was hard to read now it was all but impossible to read him. Only two could read him well one could really well the other sort of.

His mother Hestia was unsure what he would do. He was always unpredictable to her but she loved him like any mother would love her child. She was scared of her son. Scared he might be upset with her for not fighting to protect him better. Scared that he would hate her and blame her for his son and her grandson's death.

That was Hestia's biggest regret not protecting her grandson. She would not seek pity form anyone nor would she ask for any sort of forgiveness from her son. She would be a better mother and grandmother. She would be on guard form any and all threats from this day forward. She smiled at Percy and he returned it.

His eyes told Hestia that he did not blame her. They also told her that he was not 100 percent happy with her and trusting of her. However what gave her the most hope and joy was that his eyes told her that he still loved her and had missed her. Hestia also knew in her heart that her son missed one other being more then her and that was fine with her.

Hestia was a little surprised that her son fell for Artemis and even more surprised that Artemis fell for her son. However she could not have picked a better match for her son. Both were deadly in combat and both had good hearts and would fight to the death and die if need be to protect their family. Her brother was in for a rude awakening. Hestia like all mothers felt that no one was good enough for her son until she met Artemis. She approved 100 percent of Artemis.

Artemis was smiling the most. Out of everyone in this room she felt no fear with Percy. She did not fear that and never would. She never worried that Percy would cheat on her even with his memoires wiped and him forgetting he was married and in love with Artemis he never seriously gave his heart to another. Not even Annabeth and Artemis made a note to kill her later very slowly and painfully.

Hercules had gotten up since he was not out yet being immortal and all. He charged Percy from behind and without moving or turning around Percy picked up Hercules and threw him against the wall. Hercules got up and charged once more. Percy drew his sword and with a quick motion cut off Hercules's arms. He then stabbed him right in the heart causing him to burst apart. Everyone with the exception of Artemis her hunters his army and Hestia was shocked and scared.

For many this was not the Percy they knew. The Percy they knew and had gotten use to was kind and friendly. He would disable only not kill. However this Percy was deadly he did not leave foes alive. His theory was someone is after my family they must die. So this Percy would kill and not hesitate to do it.

This did not mean he was merciless. He would give you a chance to walk away. Sometimes he would say it. He would say something along the lines of look you can't beat me if you keep on fighting I will kill you. He might make a joke and then he would allow the one in question to walk away. The understanding was I am giving you your life come at me or my family again and I will end you.

Other times like with Hercules he would ignore you and let you be. He did not speak but if you attack him again you are finished. Attacking form behind is unforgivable in his book. He will end you like he did Hercules. That was this Percy and it meant to all the other gods that the Percy that had won the Titian wars and was kind was gone and the old Percy was back.

"Anyone else wish to challenge me?" Percy asked clammily.

"How dare you enter this council?" Zeus shouted and attempted to shoot Percy with a lightning bolt. Percy dodged with his eyes close. The eyes closed was not need but it was fun to do.

"I am here to speak in a civilized manner. Thaila I hate to ask you to do this but I only trust you to do this. I have someone waiting in my room back at headquarters please make sure they are ok they will also only trust you as well." He took a pause.

"I am not trying to send you away. To be honest having you here as back up is important but the one waiting is more important if you don't want to do it that is ok." Percy said.

Thaila did not understand but she knew it must have been important if Percy asked her. She was also really happy that her best friend trusted her that much. It sounded like whoever this person was happened to be really important to Percy. So she teleported away and she was shocked and joyful to see the person waiting in her friend's room. She still did not understand but she figured Percy would explain it all later. Artemis had no clue but she trusted her husband.

Athena was the Goddess of wisdom but that did not mean she was supper smart nor did it mean she was perfect and ever single choose she made was correct and smart. Right now however she was making a smart choose.

"Percy why are you here?" She asked. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Athena do not insult my intelligence or yours by pretending you do not know why I am here." Percy said. Athena looked a little embarrassed.

"So I need to make sure I have things clear. I am as old as many of you in this room. I was born at the same time as Artemis and Apollo. I am just as powerful as Zeus. I am married to Artemis and we had a son that was killed by Zeus. Am I correct so far?" Percy asked. No one said anything.

"Yes Percy you are correct but you are forgetting one thing. You are my son and the son of Chaos so you are very powerful." Hestia said and Percy smiled. He walked over and hugged his mom for the first time in many years. Hestia broke down crying which was something no one had ever seen the Goddess of the Hearth do.  
Percy walked over to his wife and embraced her in a hug. A hug she was more than glad to return. Artemis started to cry softly letting go of all the pain and sadness she had. Percy joined her in her tears and the two just held each other to let go of the sadness. After a while the two stop they would grieve later when they were alone. Now that they were back together they were never letting the other go again.

"I like to think that I am a nice and patient god. I like to think that I get along with most unless you piss me off. Would anyone disagree with that statement?" Percy asked and many of the gods and goddesses wanted to dispute the statement but they could not for it was true. Percy was a fun guy he was the type that enjoyed hanging out and having fun. He was the type that would help anyone in need.

When others were in danger and a battle was close he was the first into the battle and the last out. He had handled a lot of insults thrown at him over the many and I mean many years he had been alive and none of them fazed him. He would train others until they got it and never give up on them.

"Now when I am pissed off I have been told I am scary. Is that not correct?" Percy asked and once more no one could dispute it. When Percy was mad he was scary he could and would wipe the floor with anyone that pushed him that far.

"Now I like to say that the only things that piss me off are injustice and or anyone harming my family or loved ones. Once more is that all true?" Percy asked.

"Yes love that is true." Artemis said.

"Now Athena you claim to be very smart would killing my son and erasing my memories of my wife be a good idea?" Percy asked yes he was taking a cheap shot at Athena but Percy did not like her very much anymore. She was like a sister to him and she had betrayed him. He trusted her and was one of the few he did besides Artemis.

"No it would not be a good idea." Athena said

"So who thought it would be a good idea besides old thunder face." Percy said and a few snickered like Ares.

Zeus started to hurl lightning bolts at Percy who dodged them all. He then summoned some fire balls and threw them at Zeus. Being the son of the goddess of the hearth did have a really cool advantage.

"Is that your answer to everything Zeus? I would say that you were being stupid but you already are stupid." Percy said. Zeus was enraged.

"How dare you call me stupid boy? I am far more powerful then you and smarter then you." Zeus said.

"You might be more powerful than me I am not sure. The reason is I never cared who had more power. I never mattered to me smarter than me no not by a long shot." Percy said.

"You are pissing off many of the Olympians." Athena said.

"True but I am stronger than many of you. My wife is stronger then you Athena I was always stronger then you. I could always beat you in a fight." Percy said.

"You know what bugs me the most besides all of you plotting to kill my son and destroy my wife's memoires." Percy asked.

"The betrayal" Athena said with a hint of sadness and regret in her voice.

"Correct I counted on you Athena you were my sister and friend. You encouraged me to tell Artemis how I felt. You were the first none blood family member to hold our son. I hate you Athena and never wish to speak to you again." Percy said. Athena had a face that no one could read. However she was not in good shape. She had some serious thinking to do if she live that is.

She knew that if Percy wanted to destroy the Gods in this room he could and it would not be any trouble. She could never beat him in a fight not even once did she come close. Percy drew his sword and Ares seeing a fight jumps up and gets ready to fight.

"Ares I helped to train you. I had forgotten how to fight yet I still crushed you. You have no chance against me." Percy said. Ares charged Percy and attempted to attack with his bare fist. Percy caught the fist and threw Ares into the wall.

Ares jumped up and drew his sword and once more attempted to hack Percy. Percy once more disarmed him and this time he cut off the war god's hand. He was bleeding gold blood he would not fade away but he was in a lot of pain.

"Ares I am giving you a warning back down before I finish the job." Percy said. Ares was not the smartest when it came to common sense. He was deadly in combat for the simple reason that he overpowered his foes. Athena was able to beat him for the simple reason that she always outsmarted him. However despite his lack of common sense he knew fighting was a bad idea. It would take hundreds of years for him to reform if he was destroyed now. So he backed down.

Ares backing down was a shock to many. Many of the gods expected Percy to have to end Ares since Ares was a fighter he would fight even if he knew he would lose. Zeus stood up and charged Percy who once more dodged the charged but this time he kicked Zeus right in the ribs this caused the thunder god to double over in pain and Percy took advantage of it.

In a matter of seconds Percy had Zeus 's arms and feet incased in ice. He drew his sword and was about to behead Zeus when Hestia asked him to stop.

"Percy I am not asking to spare him out of niceness I am asking since I don't want you to hurt yourself." She said. Percy ignored her and was about to do it anyway when Artemis grabbed his hand. Percy was shocked but the shock wore off after she pulled him into a hug and kissed him.

"Percy this is not you. Killing Zeus will not bring our son back. All it will do is make you hate yourself for going against you nature. I love you Percy I don't want to see you become a murderer. I want him to suffer but not at your expense." She had to pause and choose her words very carefully.

"This one time spare him for me." Artemis said and Percy returned his sword. He looked at all the other gods.

"I will say this once and only once. Form this day forward if you come near me or my family I will consider you a threat and handle you as such." With that Percy, Artemis, Hestia and Percy's forces teleport away. In there wake was a very scared council.


	4. Chapter 4

Olympus was in a state of disarray after Percy stormed the mountain with an army many of the gods were afraid of him considering that it was he who helped them win the first giant and titan war, this was the Perseus that put the loyalty to those who was close to his heart first and duty to his domains second. The reason that Zeus had tried to get rid of his son and destroy their memories of each other was because the fates themselves gave Zeus a prophecy on chaos's order one that chaos and Hestia both knew that he himself would set in motion without even realizing it.

Like most prophecies they have double meanings this one was no different they worded it in a way where the fates themselves dared Zeus to set in motion his own down fall as well is the down fall of western civilization. This also, meant that certain things were to happen in order to ensure things went according to the prophecy that was to come even if some of those things were not liked by both parties involved it would take time that was known to be true.

**Else Where….**

An extremely bright flash illuminated the area around the woods near yellow Stone Park showing Percy and his army along with his mother and wife before he began walking away from the group his coat billowing out behind him with each step. Squad zero of the dauntless seeing their leader walk away knew he just needed to blow of some steam and so they began to set up camp aurora a Norse demigoddess daughter of sif who was abandoned by her mother and Percy's second in command walked over to them and spoke.

"He'll be alright he just needs to blow off some steam mi 'ladies come we'll set up your tent next to mi 'lords "she said.

"Thank you Aurora you are a fine warrior and loyal as well my husband has chosen well for a second in command tell me about the weapons you all carry I took notice you have medieval style weaponry with a mixture of metal ores as well as carrying what seem to be guns" Artemis asked?

"Our weapons are from more than the medieval times Lady Artemis much like Lord Perseus's elucidator our weapons range from claymores, katana, xiphos, long swords, short swords, broad swords, light saber's, sabers, etc.; the guns we have are those that have been made by mankind has ever and will ever make mi 'lady" Aurora replied.

Squad zero had finished putting up the tents and sat down in the dining tent enjoying life and talking excitedly like it were just one big family they may have been soldiers but they were also, people who enjoyed the company of their squad mates. They sat in wait their eyes on the forest as Percy walked from the tree line he had been gone before the squad had started putting up the tents behind him we're two new demigods who had joined dauntless also, carrying food taking it to his mother who smiled and nodded while he himself took the demigods to his tent.

The second he entered his tent it glowed meaning he had the sound proofing activated as he did the usual test of fear to see exactly where they would be placed in the faction system everyone waited with baited breathe it wasn't long before his tent was glowing again that they knew it was over. They watched the three as they walked over as Percy spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the zero squad first response unit dauntless faction may I present to you your new brother and sister Marcus and Selene Corvinus demigod son and daughter of my brother and sister Aether and Hemera lets give them the dauntless WELCOME!" he roared as everyone began stomping their foot while shouting.

HA-OOH

HA-OOH

HA-OOH

"Aurora you know what to do its time to head to bed we ride out of here first light everyone should know the formation already my wife and mother ride in front on the left of the center you see a demigod without a keeper from that wretched camp you have your orders. They won't dare to cross me Olympus has hurt me for the last time I won't let them touch my family and if I know Zeus he's going to come at me with an army it's time I show him what being my father's heir means for him it's going to be open season once we finish off my brothers army over the next few decades." He said standing and striding from the dining hall.

Artemis soon got up following him finally getting time to spend with the man she married all those years ago even she knew that change was coming and that western civilization would never be the same again. War is never good always bloodshed and death it's a never ending cycle of hatred that shouldn't have never started it began with the downfall of the primordial's, then the titans, and now those on Olympus after a human war the world would survive a godly war and the world is destroyed.

Husband and wife walked side by side before entering his tent while the zero squad of dauntless and the hunters watched the two as they entered before heading to their own tents for the night knowing that they had a long way to go the next morning.

**Time Skip: Next Day**

The sun rose early that morning just as everyone was waking up and getting ready Artemis and Percy still lay in bed limbs entangled sometime during the night as they slept the light of the sun coming through the tents skylight helping to rouse them both. Percy was the first to stir as he opened his eyes he looked down at the mop of auburn hair that rest on his chest he smiled as soon as he felt Artemis stir she was up not that long after the two shared a heated kiss. The happy couple were soon dressed and in the command tent in less than a second as they had just been discussing how the formations were going to be and that airships would be following the flares that they themselves had set off different colors for different situations as well as a way to navigate around certain monster camps.

The smoke signals were the main key of the formation as they were the indicators of enemy or friend as well as to help keep track of those that were with us or any who thought they could get away with following them as well. The smoke is set up like this green is all clear red is monster/enemy camp black meant they were under attack it didn't take long before the entire camp had been informed of the plan and then broke down as a big enough heard of horse came from a black vortex that just appeared in the now cleared clearing.

Already saddled and ready to go accompanying the horses is a soldier from his father's army it wasn't long before the soldiers of chaos left and dauntless mounted the horses he knew chaos was watching everything and he knew that his father like he himself hated Zeus's actions because; of his lust of power. They mounted up the horses having already been set in formation by his father the zero squad of dauntless watched as their leader mounted his horse last before turning to face his soldiers his expression hard yet understanding.

"When you ride you ride as if the hounds of hell are after you. You ride for glory for the family and friends that we protect back home this is as close as I could get us but we have at least a two day ride till we reach the fence. There are demigods who've been abandoned thanks to Zeus's paranoia if you hear them in trouble you know your orders war is coming will you stand and fight or hide like a coward? WE ARE DAUNTLESS AND WE FEAR NO ONE MOVE OUT" he yelled!

All at once the thunderous sound of hooves impacting the ground drew in any and all attention they knew it would be a long way before they were home and safe some couldn't wait others had this feeling of impending doom. Artemis couldn't shake the feeling that someone was going to jump start the downfall of Olympus especially knowing that Zeus is afraid that he'll be dethroned no one had any idea of just how right she was.

**On Olympus**

The remaining members of the Olympian council sat in silence taking in what just happened many of the gods there knew the outcome should they have betrayed the son of Hestia and Chaos and should've went with their rational thoughts. You see Zeus was paranoid even in those times so when he heard of Artemis having a son he figured that in order to stop the prophecy that the fates gave him a century ago he'd kill off the child as well as Perseus not knowing that Chaos had saved his son but was too late to save Damocles.

Zeus had drugged everyone except Artemis and tricked them into going with the plan of betrayal knowing that the son of Chaos will never be seen again or so he thought; as they sat there in the council chamber their memories returned Athena was the first to get her memories so she spoke.

"Father what have you done" she asked?

"I did what I had to in order to make sure we would still rule this world" he said, his tone arrogant.

"No you fool you've sentenced us to death and all for that fucking crown you idiot you forget at any time he wished he could have made us fade and before you even try do not provoke him or we're all dead do you hear me _father_ one by one he'll pick us off all because of your lust for power" she said, before flashing out.

Hera looked at her husband as if he'd lost his mind which apparently he had done exactly that to make things even better he went and pissed off the eldest of them all and her son her _first_ born son no less Olympus was doomed the minute Zeus took the throne of that she had always been sure. Zeus watched as one by one the gods of Olympus flashed out leaving only him and his son Apollo who just so happened to be the twin of Artemis who like his father sat with his brow furrowed before speaking.

"You have something planned don't you father something that might lesson the damage done once they decide to attack don't you" Apollo asked?

"Yes I believe I know where their stronghold is but it's going to take some serious planning before we can march on them go and do as you wish" Zeus replied, while Apollo flashed a way to go get his sister back.

**Back with Percy**

They've been riding non-stop since they'd begun earlier in the day they only had a day and a half until they reached the fence all the while Percy couldn't help but feel as if they were going to be attacked it was a known fact that his instincts were more potent than his wife's. Looking at artemis he moved to the side letting them ride past as he dismounted the horse he stood looking behind the formation as it showed Apollo looking at him as well.

He had known that Zeus was planning on letting Apollo come after him which was why they were going horseback looking at Apollo his hand was soon encased in lightning as he ran at Apollo the lightning in his hand sounding like birds chirping. Apollo seeing this launched arrow after arrow trying to keep him back yet he kept coming slicing through each arrow with his lightning covered hand he jumped in the air with a spin coming down on top of Apollo just as the son of Zeus jumped back dodging the blade of lightning in his hand.

An explosion rocked the earth with bolts of lightning flowing around the mushroom cloud of smoke though; at the site of battle things were moving in slow motion as Percy's coat billowed softly just as he struck the ground before launching himself at Apollo once more. Artemis had rode ahead with Aurora instead of staying to help her husband because said girl had grabbed the reigns of her horse to keep it moving knowing exactly what was going on and trusted her lord to do what he did best.

Hestia had continued riding on her own knowing that Percy was angry enough to use the ninja techniques of the Shinto gods in the other dimension his father had created along with two others in which chaos had given Perseus control of all three including the powers of all titans and gods. She'd known for a while just how powerful her son was though, she didn't know that Zeus was so stupid to sentence his own son to death by sending him to attack them on his own so, if Apollo ended up in the void he'd have no one to blame but himself. She had also, known he'd recently created another dimension and added its powers on to his list of domains along with their son sharing quite a few domains with him.

This made Hestia smile knowing that her son had the upper hand because; he had not one but all elements on his side able to use them in way the gods of Olympus never could.

Instead of using his bow again Apollo pulled out a xiphos and launched himself at Perseus who pulled his own elucidator and blocked Apollo's strike and launching him backwards speeding after him and striking the xiphos with a right slash that was blocked by Apollo causing sparks to fly.

**{Insert~ without you by: Ashes Remain}**

Swords clashed and sparks flew around the clearing as Apollo and Perseus continued to battle having picked up speed and power one resulting to using the bow the other using ninjutsu from a dimension he commands. The intensity picked up as they clashed swords as soon as Perseus was notified that the squad and his mother and wife made it to the dauntless castle which was also, their headquarters Apollo broke the clash of steel and began to unleash his godly aura which surrounded him in bright yellow flames.

Percy seeing no other choice looked back toward dauntless castle his vision zooming in right on Artemis who watched him through the viewing screen saw the look tears flooding her eyes knowing exactly what he was going to do. Percy hated himself right now he hated himself for making his wife cry for causing her pain but, Zeus and the hole of Olympus had been warned of the consequences should they try and take his family away. A silver aura began to build around him like a flame outlined in black the earth herself began to tremble even Gaea had known never to piss off her little brother one by one the primordial's began to gather even chaos as they watched their son and brother respectively as his aura began to build higher and higher the only one to catch the tears rolling down their brother's eyes was Nyx as she knew he was upset about making someone close to his wife fade even if Apollo was a chauvinistic pig even as she voiced this to her father.

"He's hurting father is there no other way to settle this he knows Apollo is important to her please father don't let him do this." She pleaded, with tears in her eyes while standing in front of chaos.

The others looked and saw that she was right and saw that Perseus had split the elucidator that their father gave him for a symbol of power in two so that he could dual wield for the move he was about to use even chaos saw the tears in his youngest sons eyes but, he could do nothing to stop what was to come it had to be done.

"I am sorry Nyx I'm sorry all of you but there is nothing I can do just be there for him he'll need you if he is to face Artemis after this he grieves for his wife and what he has to do" he said.

They nodded and watched as the fighting duo charged knowing that the Olympians were watching as well sparks flying as Perseus battered the xiphos in Apollo's hand with his dual swords they watched as he picked up speed finally breaking the xiphos in Apollo's hand. His blows going in a repeated pattern golden ichor flying everywhere as he went; left, right, up, down, diagonal x2. He kept going until a stream of stars began to flow from each blow in which only one name could fit this attack and it had been many millennia since anyone primordial's and god's otherwise simply known as.

_**Starburst Stream!**_

Hearing the name of the attack all parties watched as Apollo was covered in a stream of stars his scream as he faded resounding throughout the world but, none louder than his sister's as he heard his name called by her one last time.

_**APOLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

_**{End~ without you by: Ashes Remain}**_

Hearing his wife scream at the fading of her brother his shoulders began to shake as his swords clattered to the ground he fell to his knees his hands catching him as he almost fell face first on to the forest floor his tears hitting the ground in between his hands. Nyx had watched as her baby brother let his swords clatter to the ground before she bounded into the arms of her husband Erebus just as anake turned to her husband chronus Hemera turned toward Aether and Gaea bounded into the arms of Tartarus and Uranus.

Each sobbed for the emotional trauma their baby brother is going through even the males cried softly for their baby brother Nyx soon to flashed to him being guided by Erebus as did Hemera with the help of Aether the same happened with anake and Gaea. Upon arriving Nyx had broken free of her husband and bounded over to her little brother sliding in the grass as she reached him and hugged him to her followed closely by anake, Gaea, and Hemera all the while he gripped each of his sisters tears flowing from his eyes.

Erebus, Tartarus, Uranus, and Chronus stood back and watched their little brother become catatonic in their wives arms it wasn't long before they noticed Hestia arrive in a flash of flames running over to her son after she had laid her daughter in law down in her son's bed much like his sisters she bound over to them and placed his head on her lap as she spoke to them.

"Take him to your father's castle in the void and let him sleep in his room there I'm afraid he's going to be like this a while help him get past this Zeus planned this and I have no idea why especially considering he just sacrificed one of his sons take care of him boys please." She said, as she looked at her son's brothers.

Uranus heard her whispered words due to the wind carrying them to him as he watched his step mother cradle their baby brother's head as he spoke.

"We'll do everything we can but I know he's going catatonic for a while and we all know only one person can brake him out of that though; I think father will keep him busy to take his mind off of it how I know not." He replied, as he looked at his baby brother as he walked over to Hestia and picked him up.

Nyx, Hemera, Gaea, and anake watched as Uranus picked up their little brother rising with him they watched the man they helped raise revert into an eight year old form his eyes devoid of emotions as they all gathered around and flashed back to the void with a flourish appearing in Perseus's room in their father's castle and placed him on the bed where he curled into a loose fetal position.

They left him there hoping he'd come out of it on his own they didn't know when only that time would tell days passed and he still laid there only leaving his room for the occasional mission never eating just going from planet to planet defeating dictators and assassinating anyone who upset the balance. Days passed and they were starting to get worried currently Perseus was walking down the corridor to the throne room having been called by his father his coat billowing side to side with the soft wind of his steps.

He was hurting yes but he knew Artemis was hurting just as bad if not worse off than he was he had been in the training grounds of the castle blowing through automaton after automaton numbering from the hundreds to the millions. What he didn't know was that his mother had arrived and brought Artemis with her after having received a missive that nothing had changed about his current state except he had become a one man army on his mission's given by his father.

Even chaos himself was afraid of seeing his most lively of his children doing nonstop missions and not eating hoping that his mother and wife would be able to return the emotions the boy had lost months ago. Arriving at the doors to the throne room Perseus pushed them open to see his father wasn't alone but, his wife and mother as well Artemis having heard the doors open whirled around to see her husband standing there a small light there at the sight of her. Forgetting her manners she bounded over to the ma she loved and hugged him tightly sobbing silently hearing the sound Perseus eyes soon returned to normal as he hugged her tightly.

Chaos sat and watched as his son hugged his wife having heard the small sob and watched as the light returned his son's eyes as he and Artemis knelt to the floor one crying in grief the other in relief that the woman he loved didn't hate him far from it. He remember clearly why he had called them here and asked Hestia to explain the situation.

_**{Flashback}**_

_Artemis had known he hadn't come to the castle back in the dauntless forest as Hestia had told her his brother's and sister's had taken him to the void to heal because; he'd known she had been watching as he battled her brother thinking she'd hate him for making her brother fade._

_Artemis hearing this protest rather vehemently and told Hestia that there was no possible way that she could hate him because; he had given them fare warning of what was going to happen should they have sought them out and the measures he'd take to see that they were safe from harm. Hestia also, explained to Artemis the reports she'd gotten on Perseus a month after they went to the void and the reports for the months after that. She explained the hallucinations that Nyx had told her he was seeing and that he barely ate doing missions with a machine like efficiency that had scared Artemis telling her how far Perseus went in his training with his brother's and his frequent visit to the hospital in the void after he'd trained himself into the ground. _

_Hearing all of this Artemis asked to go to the void with Hestia seeing as she wanted to help him and that she couldn't do it here on earth she needed him as much as he needed her right now and she would do anything to help him no matter what it took. They had left the second the vortex that Nyx had said would arrive showed up walking through it as soon as they were notified that Perseus had been called to the throne room. _

_Nyx had known of her brother's hallucinations as she had watched him from the shadows as he reached out to Artemis even though, she was not there it was clear to her that he had been seeing Artemis appear to him most of the time with smiles. She watched him as he trashed his room and as he broke down before appearing and consoling him as much as she could their other sibling appearing as they heard the ruckus coming from their little brothers room._

_Like always they found him on the floor curled in a loose ball his face covered by the anbu masked from the ninja dimension that one of his domains represented with the usual shinobi garb he was known for wearing while he did missions for their father it had been this episode that had prompted chaos to bring in Hestia and Artemis hoping that they could save him from his self-destruction. Nyx and Erebus had been told that they'd be going on a joint mission with him the next day and that by the time they returned that Hestia and Artemis would likely be there and was told to prepare because it would be a string of missions until the two arrived. _

_Erebus acknowledged this and had Perseus give them some of the ninja gear in which he wore he watched his little brother rise taking Nyx with him into the walk in closet that they all had and took her measurements before handing her standard kunoichi anbu clothes and armor as well as kunai and shuriken pouch with the essential ninja tools inside._

_**Time Skip: Next Day**_

_The three siblings had left early that morning with the mission scroll the format for missions given to the shinobi of the dimension he'd gifted his son the parameters were as follows._

_**Mission class: S-Rank**_

_**Mission 1: several dictators have brought tyranny to their kingdoms find and eliminate them without alerting the guards of said kings choose another to take the deceased place after issuing a warning of what would happen should they follow their predecessor's methods.**_

_**Mission 2: Business mogul has taken over wave country in the Shinto dimension as patron of the dimension you are to end the business mogul known as gato and restore balance to the Shinto dimensions planet earth by defeating each member of the akatsuki.**_

_**Mission 3: nearby planet of phados has been overrun by tengu warriors under the leadership of Ivan ooze dispose of ooze once and for all while clearing the planet talk to dalcia queen of the species and people of the planet you will find her at the temple of ninjeti.**_

_Closing the scroll the siblings decided to do the missions starting with the second one with Erebus and Nyx watching as Perseus opened a portal leading to what the people of the dimension called the pure world only to be met by the ones of this dimension call kami as Perseus spoke._

"_It is good to see you my dear you've grown." He said, his voice muffled by the anbu mask._

"_It is good to see you too father May I ask why it is you have come." She asked, confused?_

"_Tell me child why has the dimension I left in your care fallen out of balance." He replied ignoring her question._

"_I run the heavenly side of the pure world Shinigami-chan running the hell side the paperwork keeps us both from paying close attention to the other gods and the chaos they cause." She explained hoping that he wasn't mad._

"_No child I am not mad though I can't say the same for your mother Zoë once she finds out do inform Bianca that I will be paying wave a visit and I will fix this mess you both have made be ready should your grandfather send your mother there is little I can do to save you from her wrath." He explained with a sad smile._

_All the while Nyx and Erebus watched because; they had known he'd made the two deceased hunters into his and Artemis daughter's by making them bodies made from their essence which no longer made them a daughter of hades or atlas respectively. Zoë soon opened them a portal into wave countries forest so that they could do what they came to do after hugging her aunt and uncle the three set off with Zoë watching before, setting off to warn Bianca._

_**{A/N: I truly don't want to write down each mission so I will simply say how long each was and whether they were a success of a failure.}**_

_Each mission the trio had undergone turned out a success they started out with gato and the systematically dealing with the akatsuki before going to the summoning realm and dealing with the elder toad whose supposed prophecy had condemned an unborn child to a life of hatred. They soon after leaving went to the planet phados after dealing with the elemental nations and proceeded in beating the ooze out of Ivan causing him to fade then dealing with the tengu who soon swore their loyalty to Perseus so they wouldn't be destroyed._

_The people of phados thanked them before the trio went to the world in which mission 1: on their scroll was located splitting up to again systematically deal with the kings turned dictators with extreme prejudice setting a new record in the mission hall of the void causing their siblings to look at them with jealousy once they had returned which was coincidentally the same time that Artemis and Hestia had arrived._

_**{Flashback End}**_

Artemis and Hestia had sat in chaos throne room and watched the missions and was smiling happily Artemis because Zoë and Bianca were technically her daughters now and Hestia for the same reason especially knowing that she needed to have a talk with her granddaughter's but, that was after she let their mother have her go at them. That also, meant the general ass whooping they had coming from their father no matter how much he may not want to even then it was only sparse and they had been currently spared of the whooping her would have given them had he not been pressed for time.

Percy and Artemis sat there for a minute before they both returned to standing positions turning to face the gathered sibling of Percy his eyes showing the love they had been devoid of for a while now until Artemis herself had shown up. This also, gave Nyx, Gaea, Anake, and Hemera a chance to meet the woman who kept their brother happy even as his time as a demigod even though his memories had been repressed at that point in time.

Uranus, Tartarus, Chronus, and Erebus were happy to have their baby brother back not the machine that he had been this implied to all the training as well it had taken them to saying bad things about Artemis to get any ounce of emotion that they could going so far as to threaten the rape of Artemis which in hindsight had been a bad idea as they soon found out because; of the beating he gave them which they were only saved when their father stepped in.

Chaos had never once had to step into a fight between his sons not in all the time since they had been born until just recently when Perseus had been going through his catatonic robotic state where his brother's had challenged him to a spar going toe to toe with little to no emotion being shown. This prompted his brothers into taunting him with threats of harm ranging from himself to those of dauntless where they finally settled on threatening to do harm to Artemis it was at this that chaos noticed the slowly building anger in his eyes.

The thing was his eldest Uranus noticed it to and had decided to give his little brother one more push to get him to show some form of emotion Uranus had threatened to _rape Artemis._ Looking into his youngest eyes he watched as his hand was encased in lightning bringing the sound of thousands of birds chirping angrily as his eyes snapped open to reveal one of three dojutsu he had gifted to the Shinto dimension before gifting it to his son.

I watched him as he charged them with a chidori Tartarus watched his little brother as he charged throwing monster after monster in his way as said man ran at them going through monster after monster his attack never once dying out Tartarus looked at Uranus seeing as lightning was his thing before jumping back letting his own lightning covered hand clash with Percy's. it wasn't long before the youngest son of chaos switched tactics and began to use fire bending causing Uranus to jump back and Tartarus and Erebus to take his place.

The brother's launched a combined fire blast against their little brother who had launched his own while they were still throwing their fire blast chaos noticed Percy make a seal less clone to take his place before he knocked out Uranus. He soon noticed Percy charging up a starburst stream and quickly interfered before the damage could be done countering his youngest attack with his own until the boy ran out of steam. Once Artemis arrived he was happy to see his son with a genuine smile instead of being the robotic machine he once was while here in the void. He watched Percy as he took Artemis and trained her in the ninja ways soon opting to train the hunter's the same way when they returned to earth which would probably in a few weeks giving him enough time to show Artemis just what an S-Rank mission was like as well as how difficult it would be.

The training was harsh and giving Artemis chakra pathway was even harsher on both of them they were so attuned to each other that it was ridiculous so to keep his mind off the operation that was going on right now. Hestia had his brothers and sisters take him away for a full on spar to make him focus knowing that their bond would help Artemis with the muscle memory and other aspects of the Shinto dimension this served to make both stronger for the coming war with Zeus.

It wasn't long before chaos came to the arena to notify of the successful operation though before he could get a word out he watched Perseus blink out of existence when he found his signature again it was right next to a sleeping Artemis just there with the slightest fluctuations like a sonar. This also, helped to regulate Artemis own chakra network as it was chaotic with finding out she had reserves as large as his confirming that he'd have to teach her to control it along with all facets of being a shinobi.

_**Time Skip: End of training.**_

Training was done and they had to train their forces because; they knew Zeus would not rest until he had figured a way to beat the son of chaos with as little casualties as he could at least he hoped it would be enough lest they end up like Apollo had only a few words could describe the current situation for Olympus and her residents when it came to Perseus.

_WE ARE SO FUCKED…_

_**A/N: I do not own the elements of the Avatar Naruto or sword art online if I use more of said anime in the story then I will say this now I own nothing I use but the plot let it be known this is still a pjo &amp; divergent crossover with elements of bleach, avatar, sao, dragonball z, and maybe inuyasha.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Athena had been thinking and since she was the goddess of wisdom that made perfect sense. She was thinking about the coming war and the slaughter of the Olympians. She knew Percy's power and she knew that he would and could kill every single one of them. She did not shed a single tear for Apollo's destruction. Zeus had sent Apollo in hopes of figuring out Percy's power and what he could do. It was a stupid move one of Zeus's stupidest and he had done a lot of stupid things.

Athena knew that even if Percy showed all of his real power in that fight he would learn new moves. He also did not use the same moves in each battle. She trained with him, she fought with him and was like a sister to him. She often would call him her brother. Artemis was like her sister and best female friend growing up actually her only female friend. The three were like a trio at times and very good friends. Also a deadly team in battle one that had few equals. Athena knew that that hardest betrayal for Percy and Artemis to take was form her.

The last few months Athena had been keeping busy. She was ordered to make plans to fight Percy and his armies. She only half-heartedly did it. Athena was looking at her mirror. She muttered a spell and the image became alive meaning she could talk to this image she could talk to herself. The spell brought out her other side the side that had all her doubts and the one that told her when she screwed up.

"Why did you do it?" Mirror Athena asked.

"I want to say I was brainwashed but it will not help." Athena told herself.

"What is it you want?" Mirror Athena asked.

"I want my best friend back. I want my brother back. I want my sister back. I want to beg for forgiveness." Athena said to herself.

"How prepared are you to do that?" Mirror Athena asked.

"What do you mean?" Athena asked herself with shock.

"You know what you have to do. However you are afraid. You can't show fear anymore." Mirror Athena said.

"I killed my nephew for crying out loud. I may not have delivered the blow but I did not stop it either. They hate me. I hate me." Athena said.

"Yes maybe they do but you got to tell them the truth. Tell them they you were not in full control. They will be mad they will not trust you at first but they will forgive you someday." Mirror Athena said gently.

"You know this to be true besides your heart is not into fighting Percy and Artemis. You rather stand down and let them kill you before you raise your blade to them." Mirror Athena added at the end. Athena nodded and ended the spell. She then took all the plans that she had been working on. Zeus in his wisdom had not been checking on the plans so he had no idea what Athena had been working on. Athena set a spell timer on her home. It was a move taught to her by Percy. In a few hours it would go up in smoke. Hopefully it will take out some more of the Olympians forces.

Athena flashed to Yellow Stone Park. She called forth a horse the way she was taught by Percy and rode on. She knew she may be attacked and she might die. However if she died she would be happy. For the first time since the return of Percy's memoires Athena was happy and content.

Percy and Artemis had returned from the other realm and Percy got an update on the war efforts. All of the fractions had started to train and to train hard. More demigods had been found and sorted. In all the fractions were preparing for war.

"Percy there is a question I wish to ask." Artemis said.

"Ok you never have to be worried to ask me a question." Percy said.

"What did you mean when you said to Athena you helped me with Artemis?" Artemis asked.

"I am not mad I am curious." Artemis added knowing her husband and knowing he was starting to panic.

"Well the short answer is she knew I had a crush on you and called me a coward when I was too chicken to ask you out on a date." Percy said. Artemis laughed good naturally at that.

"Did you ever date her?" Artemis asked.

"We had one date three years before we started to date. On that date we realized we were better as friends and siblings. A few years later she noticed how I kept looking at you and kept on getting distracted by you and she called me on it." Percy said and took a pause.

"That is why when are son was born she was the first outsider to hold him. That is why her betrayal hurts the most." Percy said. He shock off the sadness he was feeling to get back on task. He wrote out a note. He called for his fastest runner.

"Bring this to Zeus and then return." Percy said.

"Once you hand it to him push this button on your belt and you will be transported here." Percy said. The runner did just that. With his speed he was able to run to New York in a few hours. He handed the note to Zeus and pushed the button. He informed Percy of his task and went to sleep for a few days. That was the downside of his powers. He could run fast but was out for a few days afterwards. The older he got and the stronger he got it would be easier and he would be able to run fast without the negative effects. For example the first time he did it he was out for two months now it was only five days.

The note was simple one. It was not simple in the respect that it had one sentence. It had a few of them. No it was simple in the fact that it was clear and to the point. It was very easy to read so much so that Percy felt any idiot with basic reading comprehension could understand since that was the point.

Dear Zeus,

As much as I want to destroy you I do not want a war. So I am going to give this warning to you. Come after anyone I consider family and I will destroy you. Do not and I will not go to war with you.

Love Percy.

Zeus destroyed the note and made plans to speak to Athena about her plans. However at that time an explosion was heard. It destroyed much of Olympus and wipe out a third of the God's weapons. It would take months if not years to rebuild. Nothing else was lost. Zeus figured Percy had something to do with this. However another note was sent to him.

Father,

I am leaving good luck you will need it.

Athena

P.S I created the explosions. I say this since you are stupid and would not have figured it out on your own.

Zeus was furious at this but he kept his cool. Athena had made it to the edge of the home base. She was greeted with several weapons pointed at her. She was politely asked to hand over any weapons she had. One female stepped forward.

"I am Aurora the second in command of Dauntless Zero Squad. What is it you want Athena?" Aurora asked with ice in her voice.

"I am here to speak to Percy and Artemis if they will talk to me. If not then I will leave and never bother them again." Athena spoke. Aurora went inside to give the message once she found Percy and Artemis she spoke.

"I bring news Athena is outside wishing to speak to you both. She says if you do not want to speak to her just say the word and she will leave and never bother you again." Aurora said. She could tell that her leaders were confused and unsure.

"My lord and lady if I may I think she is serious. She means no harm to you or anyone. She has no fight left in her." Aurora said. Both knew that Aurora was the daughter of a goddess that was basically a warrior so she knew what someone looked like they had lost all fight.

"I think we should see what she has to say at least. Then we can kill her." Artemis said. The two left the headquarters and see Athena.

"Stand down everybody. Get ranged weapons." Percy ordered. All as one the members of Dauntless drew various fire arms and a few drew bows and arrows. Each member used different weapons based upon preference or style. It also helped that when in battle the enemy had no clue what each fighter would us.

"Speak Athena and choose you words carefully. If I do not like what you say I will give the order to kill you. What is it you want? Also I did warn that I would kill any of you that came near me." Percy said and Athena nodded that she understood.

"You did warn us but I had to try anyway. Better to die trying to get what I lost then to sit around and do nothing. If you want to kill me I will not defend myself. " Athena said.

"Just speak so I can figure out if I am going to kill you or not." Artemis said. She really wanted to use her bow to kill. She had her hand on Athena's spear. She really wanted to run Athena though with the Goddess's of Wisdoms own spear that would be so ironic.

"I have come in hopes of joining you. I know I have no right what so ever to even ask this but I want to ask. I want my friends back. I want my brother and sister back. I know what I did but I hope to earn forgiveness." Athena said. Artemis threw Athena her spear.

"Stand up and fight me Athena. Only weapons nothing else." Artemis said in a cold voice. Athena fearing for her life did as she was told. She took up her spear and got ready to battle. Artemis took out her own spear.

The reader may be wondering what is going on well the answer is simple. It is said in battle your true feelings come to the surface since the energy you use to keep your emotions at bay is needed to fight you do not have time to bottle your emotions. Artemis was trying to figure out if Athena's actions and thoughts matched her words. Also it was an excuse to beat up Athena. Deep down both Artemis and Percy knew that Athena would never willing hurt them however the pain they went thought was too much for them. So much that rational thought was not being used.

"I will warn you I am coming at you with the aim to hurt you and hurt you badly. I suggest you do the same. In fact if you want to have a chance at forgiveness you will not hold back." Artemis said and Athena nodded that she understood. Athena knew what Artemis was doing so she was ready for it.

"Dauntless watch this battle and learn something. These two are some of the most powerful goddess's there are." Percy told Dauntless.

The two charged at each other both with the intent to cause pain. One do to her anger and sadness the other due to her own sense of self preservation. Spears are broken on contact with the force of the blows. Both pulled out swords that they had hidden where that is not important. Artemis disarmed Athena but did not stop. Before she would stop for in the duels disarming you foe meant you won.

Artemis grabbed the arm that Athena had the sword in and pulled Athena towards her. She then broke Athena's arm and punched her in the gut hard several times. Each blow was stronger than the one before. She then picked Athena up by the broken arm and slammed her hard into the ground. (Think Hulk in Avengers and what he did to Loki just only once.) Artemis then picked Athena up by her neck and slammed her hard into the ground.

Artemis pulled out her hunting knife and was about to stab her once friend and sister in the gut killing her. However she noticed something. She saw the look in Athena's eyes and the eyes told her more than she ever needed to know. She saw the look of sorrow and regret on the Goddess of Wisdom's face. She saw the tears on Athena's eyes and felt them in her own eyes.

Artemis puts her knife away and puts Athena gently down on the ground. She then starts to heal her. Athena is shocked by this. Once Athena is healed Artemis warps her in a hug. Both then start to cry. Percy pulls his wife and sister into a hug. Athena knows that all is forgiven and that she has been given a chance to rejoin her family.

"Percy, Artemis form this day forward I vow to never betray you. I vow to always protect you and your family. Should I break this I will end my life." Athena said. A bright light appeared around Athena marking her with an oath that should she break she would die.

"I have with me all the plans I had made to fight you guys. I also have some news. A Norse Goddess has been captured. She is being transported to an area where we can drain her of her powers." Athena said.

"Who is transporting her?" Artemis asked.

"It is one of the Gods, I do not know which one and the loyal demigods. I know Hephaestus will be there since he built the device to drain the Goddess of her powers." Athena said.

"What do you think?" Percy asked his wife.

"It would be a good idea to take out Hephaestus without him Zeus is weakened and the Gods have no weapons and will be easier to kill." Artemis said.

"Athena do they pass through an area were no mortals are?" Percy asked in hopes of not bringing the mortals into the fight. Athena nodded that yes.

"The ritual is done in a deep forest far away." Athena said. Percy made plans.

"Ok Artemis you are with me. Five members of Zero Squad with me you are one of them Aurora"Percy said.

"Yes one more thing if Ares is there then he is back to full strength. Apollo healed his hand. I am only saying this so you guys know I can be trusted. Also here are the plans. Zeus knows nothing about them. He never checked on me." Athena said.

"Good to be honest you were the only one I consider a threat Athena." Percy said. Athena did not need to hear it for she knew her brother meant that he was going to kill her next.

"So no one else is a threat to you?" Athena asked.

"Nope I do not see any of them as such." Percy said.

"Yeah you were the only threat sis. All others have joined us." Artemis said.

"Look guys I know I need to earn trust and I will not ask for any sort of forgiveness." Athena said.

"You have nothing to be forgiven Athena. I know that deep down you would have stood up if given the chance." Artemis said and Percy nodded. The three Gods and the five members of Zero Squad teleported away. They had arrived at the draining site before the others.

"Ok Zero Squad I have no idea who the demi god's are but they are yours. Expect you Aurora I want you to battle Ares." Percy said and all were shocked.

"Me my lord I am honored and happy that you think so highly of me but I am no match for Ares." Aurora said.

"I disagree with that. You are very strong my dear. I have faith in you as does Percy. He would not send you against Ares if he did not think you could handle it. You are stronger then you know. That is why you are second in command. The second in command of any army is strong." Artemis said. Aurora did not know what to do or what to feel. She was thrilled that her lord and lady had that much faith in her. She vowed that she was not going to let them down. They all turned invisible and the group did not have to wait long for anyone to show up. They see a goddess she is about five feet with long blonde hair. Percy knows who it is and he hopes Aurora does not lose it. For the Goddess is Sif her mother. With them are Ares and about five squads of demi gods and among them is Annabeth. Athena sighed to herself it looked like now she would have to kill her own daughter. In his mind he speaks to his second in command.

"How are you feeling?" Percy asked.

"Why must I save her?" Aurora asked.

"It is who you are. There is always more than one side to every story. Maybe you mom did not want to abandoned you. I think she has been searching for you. For now fight Ares and deal with her later." Percy said.

"Ok my lord I will." Aurora said. Aurora charged for Ares and stabbed him right in the arm. He was not able to block it and his left arm was taken off.

"Seriously why do you enjoy cutting off my arm?" Ares shouted.

"It is funny that is why." Percy said. Ares and the other Olympians looked up to see Percy and his group.

"I would like you to meet Aurora she is my second in command and the one that will kill you once and for all." Percy said.

"Percy I beg that you stand down. We need to drain Sif of her powers. "Annabeth said.

"Annabeth I am going ask that you stand down. I do love you but if you stand in my brother's way I will kill you." Athena said.

"Mom you are out numbered." Annabeth said.

"Really Chase I did not know you were that stupid. You have the advantage in numbers but you have one God at full strength where as we have three. Plus the ones with us are some of the best. All handpicked by me and Percy." Artemis said.

"All demi gods you have one chance if you switch sides we will spare you and let you join us. If you do not then you will die." Percy said. All the demi gods got into attack stance.

"You need to stall them for about an hour." Hephaestus said. Percy appeared before him and stabbed him in his good leg.

"Do you honestly think I will give you that long? Dauntless attack and show no mercy at all." Percy asked and ordered. With a roar Dauntless Zero Squad Charged. Artemis fired her arrows and took out two demi gods.

"Athena I know what you want we can try and save her and convince her to change sides." Artemis offered.

"She is stubborn like me she will not change it." Athena said.

"Annabeth we plan to re work and remake the world and make it better. Do you not want to be a part of that? This is the final offer. I am only offering since you have helped my husband and at one point he called you a friend. However I do hate you." Artemis said. Annabeth thought about. She raised her sword and stabbed the guy next to her that was her former teammate.

"Lady Artemis I surrender to you and hope to aid you in battle." Annabeth said for she knew that Olympus had fallen and she hoped she could help rebuild it. She also knew who the winner of the war was going to be she also knew who a better leader would be. If she died fighting for Percy she would consider her death worthwhile. Artemis shot her with a beam of light.

"You are now one of us. Do not make me regret this? I will kill you if you make me think I should." Artemis said. Annabeth nodded.

"I will not my lady." Annabeth said. Meanwhile Aurora was battling Ares. Ares was attacking her with everything he had but the second in command was dodging or blocking ever single blow. On the last blow Aurora side stepped and stabbed Ares right in the ribs.

He fell to the ground in pain and shock. Shock that this human had seriously injured him. He was also shocked that one of Percy's warriors was this brutal and tuff. On a human or a demi god the blow could have been life ending. As it was Ares was bleeding and bleeding heavily. He would fade soon if he was not treated. In rage he summons up fire but not any fire the Fires of War. Aurora was a little nervous about this attack.

"Aurora be claim do not be afraid focus on the happiness you feel when you are with your friends and family and the love they give you. That is all you need to do. This attack calls upon all the rage and negative energy given off by all wars, battles no matter how big or small since the dawn of time." Percy said.

"It gives Ares a lot more power however it makes him more unstable. Be careful any blow can kill you. If you want to back down that is fine. You are more important sister. This is his more powerful attack and the last time he used it he made the dessert in Egypt. " Percy said. Aurora smiled.

"No brother I must fight. I have a feeling you are right about my mother." Aurora said. Aurora felt power surging through her. She did not understand it. She heard a female voice in her head the voice was full of pride.

"It is your true power the power of the Valkyrie your love for your friends and family and your determination to do your duty are what summoned your power." The voice said.

"If I do not make it I wish to say I am proud of you my daughter and I am sorry it took me this long to find you." Sif said. Aurora smiled a little.

"We can talk later Mom." Aurora said. She focused her power and a golden glow appeared around her. She could feel the power of all that have died flowing through her. Ares was not scared in his mind while he had no mind. He had only one task and that was to destroy he was more of a robot now a dumb robot.

Aurora dodged all of his attacks. She kept on stabbing him and golden blood was leaking but he was not falling. It was getting Aurora worried.

"Aurora you need to relax take a deep breath and let it go. In that state he feels no pain at all. His brain has not registered that he is hurt. The only thing you can do is go for deadly blows. Take off his head or something. At this point Ares is gone if you do not stop him now he will go to the nearest town or city and kill everyone there." Percy said while dodging a hammer strike that would have crushed his head.

Aurora could feel the power of the dead. She could feel the warriors around her both friend and foe. She could feel all the energy of all the warriors past and present. She called it up and unleashed it with a deadly beam at Ares. A giant hole appeared in the war gods chest and he feel backwards he was dead killed by a demi goddess. Percy smiled as he caught his second in command who had fallen. He teleported her away back to the home and put her to bed. He then ordered someone to attend to her.

"I knew you could do it sister." Percy said and then teleported back to the battle to see that the enemy demi gods were all dead, the machine was destroyed and Hephaestus was nearly dead himself. He was trying to teleport out using the old saying run today live to fight another day. However he could not. Artemis smirked.

"My old crippled friend you can't leave Percy made it so only we could leave. They only way you will leave is in atoms." Artemis said sweetly. Percy appeared next to her.

"My wife is right. I am sorry dude I had respect for you. Your weapons are some of the best but you choice to kill my son. You helped to make the machine that allowed it." Percy hit him hard with a beam of water. It was powerful enough to break all the bones in his left leg and arm. He dropped the hammer he was holding. Percy walked over and cut his head off. He walked to Sif and using his blade he freed her form the chains. She gets down and bows before Percy.

"I am at your command. For saving my life I am your servant now." Sif said. Percy sighed.

"Very well Sif stand now. Your daughter is sleeping when she wakes up please train her in how to us her powers correctly. I do not want my sister to hurt herself." Percy said.

"How much does she hate me?" Sif asked.

"She does not hate you as much as she did. So there is hope but it will not be easy." Percy said. Sif bows.

"She needs time for now train her and let her come to you." Artemis said. The group teleported away. It was a good day to them. Artemis fell asleep in her husband's arms.


End file.
